Preventing damage of alcohol consumption by partial inhibition of the alcohol combustion: Our work hitherto has given us increased hope that inhibitors of alcohol combustion will find practical application in preventing the ill effects of alcohol consumption on fat and carbohydrate metabolism. The work is performed by three cooperating swedish groups: 1) H. Theorell's group, Karolinska Institute, Stockholm, are studying the liver alcohol dehydrogenases (LADH) from man and animals, their activities and inhibition by many synthetic substances. Very strong and non-toxic inhibitors have been found, the best one so far being 500 times stronger than the original one, pyrazole. The activities and specificities of the isoenzymes of human LADH will be studied and their primary structures determined, the latter work in cooperation with Hans Jornvall at this institute. 2) R. Blomstrand's group, Huddinge Hospital, Stockholm, intend, during the next period of this investigation, to exclusively study this problem in vivo, mainly in rat, using the new stronger inhibitors described in the progress report. Meanwhile long-term toxicity studies on these new inhibitors will be carried out both in rats and dogs. 3) C. I. Branden's group, Uppsala, will in the coming X-ray work concentrate on the structural determination to high resolution of the holoenzyme with the aim to clarify the mechanism of catalytic action and the mode of inhibitor binding.